SEE YOU SPACE COWBOY
by jetblack1979
Summary: La suite non-officiel du fanfic de Miguel, " Les Digisauveurs Des Ténèbres "


Bonjour. Ceci est la suite non-officielle du fanfic de Miguel, « Les Digisauveurs Des Ténèbres «. Ce fanfic se situe entre l' épisode 15 et 16. Pour créer cette histoire, je me suis inspiré de la série « Cowboy Bebop « . J' espère que vous l' apprécieriez. Merci.  
  
Nous sommes dans une des villes du Digimonde. Le ciel est gris. Il pleut énormément. Le sol se reflète sous les effets de la pluie. Dans un des coins de la ville, se trouve un jeune homme ayant les cheveux noirs, les yeux bleus et une cicatrice sur la joue gauche. Il est habillé d' une chemise bleue foncée, d' une cravate noire, d' un jeans noir, des souliers noires et d' un manteau brun foncé. Il est âgé d' une vingtaine année. Il a terminé de fumer une cigarette. Il l' a jette sur le sol mouillé. Il quitte son coin de rue et s' en va dans la rue, un paquet de roses dans la main droite. Une des roses tombe par terre. Aussitôt, la rose est remplacé par des images d' un passé lointain, là ou une fusillade se déroule dans un endroit indistincte. Là-bas, on trouve le jeune homme entrain de tuer du monde avec une mitraillette. La dernière image est quand celui-ci est blessé au ventre, tenant une grenade dans la main et se met à faire un sourire malicieux.  
  
Musique : Memory ( Cowboy Bebop OST 1, Track 17 )  
  
Générique de début : Tank ! ( Cowboy Bebop OST 1, Track 1 ) I Think It' s Time We Blow This Scene. Get Everybody The Stuff Together. Okay, 3, 2, 1, Let' s Jam.  
  
Session 0.1: SEE YOU SPACE COWBOY Musique : Vitamin C ( Cowboy Bebop OST 2, Track 13 )  
  
Tokyo, Japon. Voilà plus qu' un mois et demi depuis que les Digisauveurs avaient affronté Rodrigo, son partenaire Digimon Araknimon et des Digimons contrôlés par ses deux-là ( Candlemons, Octomons et Clockmon ) Après cette bataille, la fête du nouvel an reprenait de plus belle sans qu' aucun autre incident ne se produisait. En bref, la fête fut un succès incroyable. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 13 Février, un jour avant la Saint-Valentin. Et nos héros attendaient avec impatience ce jour.  
  
Yolei : Youpi !!!!! Demain, c' est la saint-valentin. Oh, que j' ai hâte !!!!  
  
T.K. : Tu n' es pas la seule. Presque tout le monde a hâte à la St- Valentin, puisqu' on dit que c' est le jour des amoureux.  
  
Izzy : Pas seulement les amoureux. L' amitié aussi.  
  
Yolei : Ce que j' aime de ce jour, c' est qu' on offre des cadeaux et des mots à la personne qu' on aime le plus.  
  
Davis : Moi, ce sont les chocolats qui m' intéressent.  
  
Yolei : Je m' en doutais. En plus d' être idiot, tu es un gourmand incorrigible.  
  
Davis : Peut-être. Mais je suis aussi un vrai romantique.  
  
Yolei : Vrai romantique, mon ?il ! Aucune fille n' est assez bête pour vouloir sortir avec toi.  
  
Davis : J' allais justement te dire la même chose pour toi. Qui voudrait sortir avec une fille dans ton genre ?  
  
Yolei : Oh, tu vas surpris quand tu verras la personne avec qui je sortirai pour la Saint-Valentin.  
  
Davis : À ce que je vois, tu sembles avoir déjà trouvé ton homme idéal. Et qui est l' heureux élu ?  
  
Yolei : C' est Ken Ichijouji  
  
Davis: Ken ?!?  
  
Musique: Yukikau Hitabito ( Digimon Tamers, OST 1 )  
  
En apprenant cette nouvelle, le second chef sentit comme si une flèche avait transpercé son c?ur. Serait-il jaloux de Yolei parce qu' elle sortait avec Ken ? Impossible. Pourtant, depuis que le garçon aux cheveux de geai lui avait ce message plus qu' ambiguë, il ne savait plus ou il en était. Pour se changer les idées, il décide de défier la jeune fille, façon St- Valentin.  
  
Musique : Setsunasa - The Biggest Dreamer ( Digimon Tamers, OST 1 )  
  
Davis: Très bien. Il se trouve que moi aussi j' ai trouvé ma copine pour la St-Valentin. Mais ce n' est pas Kari, puisque je respecte sa décision de vivre avec T.K.  
  
T.K. : Tu as parfaitement raison.  
  
Yolei : Mais j' aimerais savoir. Qui est ta dulcinée pour demain ?  
  
Davis Eh bien. Elle.  
  
Il pointait du doigt et montrait la jeune fille à T.K., Izzy et Yolei. Les trois amis de Davis n' en croyait pas leurs yeux. Il s' agissait de Maria Yamamoto, la fille la plus gentille et jolie de cet école secondaire. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux rouges courts qui allaient jusqu' au cou ; des yeux bleus d' allure océan et un visage des plus angéliques. Elle était habillée comme une petite fille modèle.  
  
Yolei : Tu. Tu sors avec ELLE pour la St-Valentin ?  
  
Davis : Oui.  
  
Izzy : Pourtant, Maria Yamamoto est de nature discrète, réservée et timide. Comment as-tu réussi à la faire sortir avec toi ? Je parie mes disquettes d' ordinateurs que tu as eu recours au chantage.  
  
Davis : Pas du tout. Je lui ai demandé de façon honnête. Si vous m' excusez, je vais discuter avec ma valentine.  
  
Et Davis partit en direction de Maria.  
  
Yolei : En tout cas, moi, je vais préparer mes lettres et mes cadeaux à Ken. À bientôt.  
  
Et elle partit à son tour, laissant T.K. et Izzy tout seuls.  
  
Musique : Guilmon No Teema ( Digimon Tamers OST 1, Track 18 )  
  
T.K. : Eh bien, quand Davis et Yolei se chicanent, on peut s' attendre à n' importe quoi.  
  
Izzy : Ces deux-là, on dirait vraiment de vrais petits enfants de maternelle.  
  
T.K. : Oui. J' y pense. Que vas-tu faire pendant la St-Valentin ?  
  
Izzy : Je vais emmener Mimi à la soirée de la St-Valentin qui a lieu dans notre école comme les ans. Ensuite, on ira visité le nouveau musée spatiale qui sera ouvert jusqu' à 10 heures du soir.  
  
T.K. : C' est bien. Moi et Kari, on va ira danser pendant un moment à la soirée de la St-Valentin. Ensuite, on va se promener dans la ville et apprécier les belles étoiles dans le ciel.  
  
Izzy : Prodigieux ! J' ai entendu dire que Tai, Sora, Matt et Amy vont eux aussi danser à la soirée et, qu' ensuite, ils iront passer leurs nuits romantiques dans un hôtel de bonne renommée.  
  
T.K. : Ça va être une soirée magnifique sans que les Digisauveurs Des Ténèbres ne la gâche.  
  
Izzy : En parlant d' eux, ça fait un mois et demi qu' on n' entend plus parler d' eux. Je suis sûr qu' ils préparent un autre mauvais coup.  
  
T.K. : Peut-être. Mais ils ne sont pas assez fous pour commettre un horrible coup, le jour de la St-Valentin.  
  
Hélas, T.K. ne savait pas si bien dire. Pendant ce temps, au Digimonde, dans les zones montagneuses, une espèce de raton-laveur, portant un casque de métal sur la tête, rendait visite à un génie à la peau verte et ayant des cornes d' or sur les épaules. Malgré son air imposant, il était d' une gentillesse incroyable.  
  
Le génie : Salut, mon petit Kapurimon. Que me vaut l' honneur de ta visite ?  
  
Kapurimon : Désolé de vous déranger, maître Lampmon. Mais ce que j' ai à vous dire est très urgent.  
  
Lampmon : Tu me déranges pas du tout et tu peux m' appeler juste Lampmon. À entendre le son voix de ta voix, tu es très effrayé et désespéré. Qu' est- ce qui ne va pas ?  
  
Kapurimon : Eh bien, les Zassomons sont entrés dans notre village et ont tous saccagés. Le pire, c' est qu' ils ont infectés la moitié d' entre-nous avec une maladie qu' ils ont eux-mêmes crées et ont détruit tous les feuilles de vitamine f qu' on avait pour nous soignés de tous les maladies. Là, tous les habitants de notre village est au bord de l' agonie et il n' y a plus rien qu' on puisse faire sans les feuilles de vitamine f. C' est là que je suis venu à vous. Nous voudrons des feuilles de vitamine f afin de sauver notre village de cette terrible maladie.  
  
Lampmon : Décidément, les Zassomons sont encore pire que leurs cousins Vegiemons et RedVegiemons. Mais ne t' inquiète pas. Tu auras les feuilles de vitamine f qu' il te faut pour soigner tout ton village. Et hop hop là.  
  
Aussitôt, grâce à sa magie, le génie Digimon fit apparaître de magnifiques feuilles et les donnait au petit Kapurimon.  
  
Kapurimon : Merci du fond du c?ur, Lampmon. J' aimerais tant faire quelque chose pour vous remercier.  
  
Lampmon : Pas nécessaire. J' aime ça aider les autres tant que leur mobile soit noble. Et ton mobile était des plus nobles.  
  
Kapurimon : Merci beaucoup. J' ai maintenant apporté ces feuilles de vitamine f à mon village afin de les soigner tous de la maladie. Merci et au revoir.  
  
Lampmon : Au revoir, petit Kapurimon.  
  
Lampmon regardait partir le petit Digimon, le sourire au lèvres.  
  
Lampmon : J' adore aider les gens sans être récompenser. Comme dit le proverbe : Il faut toujours aider son prochain.  
  
Musique : Blue Card ( Digimon Tamers OST 1, Track 28 )  
  
Le génie regardait le ciel pendant un moment, l' air tellement heureux. Du moins, jusqu' à que arrivaient un groupe de desperados qu' on connaissait tous : les Digisauveurs Des Ténèbres. Lampmon se méfiait d' eux juste à voir leur visage qui fut rempli de haine.  
  
Peter : Salut, Lampmon.  
  
Lampmon : Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ?  
  
Takuro : Nous sommes ici parce que on veut que tu fasses quelques choses pour nous.  
  
Kelly : Oui, et c' est de nous débarrasser des Digisauveurs une bonne fois pour toutes.  
  
Rodrigo : Alors, tu acceptes ?  
  
Lampmon : J' aide les gens si leurs mobiles sont justes et pures. Et vos intentions sont mauvaises et impures. Je n' aiderai sûrement pas des assassins dans votre genre. Alors, quittez cet endroit tout de suite.  
  
Peter : On s' attendait à cette réponse. Alors, on a pensé à un plan B.  
  
Le chef du groupe sortit de sa poche son Digivice noir et le pointait vers le génie Digimon. De la lumière noir apparaissait de l' écran du dispositif et se dirigeait vers Lampmon. Sans que le génie Digimon ne pouvait faire quoi que ce soit, la lueur le frappait de plein fouet. Après ce processus, Lampmon avait maintenant l' air un être sans émotion et répondit d' un ton calme et mécanique.  
  
Lampmon : Je ferais tous ce que vous désirez, maîtres.  
  
Les DDT sautaient de joie à l' idée d' avoir Lampmon comme leur esclave personnel.  
  
Peter : Ouais, on a réussi. Très bientôt, ces enfants de pacotille n' auront pas la moindre idée de ce qu' il leur arrive.  
  
Kelly : Je t' aime bien quand tu parles comme ça.  
  
Peter : Et si on s' embrassait ?  
  
Kelly : Bonne idée.  
  
Et les deux jeunes s' embrassaient avec une passion inégalée. Ceci rendait Takuro malade.  
  
Takuro : Bon sang, peuvent-ils pas s' embrasser ailleurs qu' ici ? Ça me met mal à l' aise.  
  
Ingrid : Si tu es jaloux, alors je veux bien t' embrasser.  
  
Takuro : Ouach ! Autant embrasser un crapaud.  
  
Ingrid se pouvait s' empêcher de se moquer du japonais DDT. Quant à Sylvie, disons qu' elle était toujours aussi désorientée que jamais.  
  
Musique : Hypnos ( Digimon Tamers OST 1, Track 31 )  
  
Pendant ce temps, dans un autre endroit du Digimonde, se trouvait le restaurant de Digitamamon, ou tout le monde s' amusait et mangeait à leur fin. Parmi eux se trouvait un humain d' un vingtaine d' année, ayant les cheveux noires, les yeux bleus et une cicatrice sur la joue gauche. Son visage ex primait la mélancolie. Il dégustait le dîner qu' avait préparé l' ?uf Digimon et regardait la télé. Soudain, il vit une annonce télévisuelle qui attirait son attention, malgré son air qui n' avait l' air de se soucier. L' annonce avait pour décors un air western et pour animateurs deux Digimons. Le premier était un SuperStarmon, forme Ultime de Starmon. Le second fut une femelle Digimon ayant des ailes de papillons, un habit mauve, des cheveux mauves et un bout de métal qui couvrait ses yeux. Elle s' appelait Fairymon.  
  
SuperStarmon : Salut, Amigos ! Êtes-vous l' un des 20 000 Digi-chasseurs de primes a vouloir faire un surplus d' argent ?  
  
Fairy : Si la réponse est oui, alors venez regardez l' émission : « Justice Receive « ou vous pouvez attraper les brigands les plus redoutés au Digimonde.  
  
SuperStarmon : Et nos hors-à-lois de la journée sont les Zassomons dont leurs actions ont failli tués tout un village de Kapurimon. Leurs primes a été mis à 600 000 Digidollars, mort ou vif. Alors, si cette chasse vous intéresse, capturez-les sans plus attendre.  
  
Fairymon : Tiens. Regarde ça, SuperStarmon. On viens de nous informer d' une nouvelle prime à l' instant même ou on parle. Il s' agit des... Digisauveurs Des Ténèbres. Ils ont commis plein d' action horribles contre le Digimonde et ont transformé certains Digimons en esclaves. Une de leurs anciennes victimes a décidé de mettre la prime de 75 000 000 000 Digidollars pour leurs captures.  
  
SuperStarmon : C' est toute une prime qu' on a là. Bon, ben c' est tout pour aujourd'hui. N' oubliez pas de nous voir la prochaine fois.  
  
Musique : American Money ( Cowboy Bebop OST 2, Track 1 )  
  
Digitamamon ferma la télévision avec l' aide de son bras d' ombre.  
  
Digitamamon : Eh ben, je me demande qui serait assez fou pour pouvoir capturer ces types-là avec une somme pareille.  
  
Aussitôt, l' homme mystérieuse quitta la table doucement et paya le restaurateur Digimon.  
  
Homme : Tiens, c' est pour le dîner.  
  
Il envoya l' argent à l' ?uf Digimon. Digitamamon fut surpris que cet homme lui paya doublement le dîner alors qu' il coûtait simplement 6, 89 $. Pendant ce temps, l' inconnu quitta le restaurant et s' en alla vers un lieu désert ou il n' y avait pas d' arbres et ni fontaine. 35 minutes plus tard, il se rendait vers un vaisseau étrange qui ressemblait un peu comme un bateau pêcheur style futuriste et il entrait. À l' intérieur du vaisseau, qui était à la fois propre et sale, il rencontra un Tyrannomon dont le bras gauche et l' ?il droit fut remplacé par des parties cybernétiques.  
  
Readin' My Paper In Roy' s Cafe The Ol' Guy Next To Me Is Loud As Day Rambled And Rambled While Eatin' His Pie He Dropped His Wallet, Now It' s Mine Uh Huh  
  
Sorry Old Man But That's Jus' The Way That it is Don' t Bother None Won' t Help At All To Worry 'Bout It  
  
Picked Up The Wallet And Slipped Out Side Walked Around And Walked Around And Walked Around Town I Found My Nerve And A Good Place To Hide Only To Find No Cash Uh Huh  
  
Oh Well I Guess It That's Just The Way Is It Don' t Bother None Won' t Help At All To Worry 'Bout It  
  
Musique : Don' t Bother None ( Cowboy Bebop OST 2, Track 3 )  
  
Homme : Salut, Tyrannomon.  
  
Tyrannomon : Garrod Jarrell. T' as-tu bien mangé ?  
  
Garrod : Ouais. J' ai payé le restaurateur avec une toute petite moitié de l' argent qu' on a reçu pour avoir capturer l' escroc David Heyward. Comment va le Bebop ?  
  
Note : David Heyward est un personnage de la série All My Children  
  
Tyrannomon : Eh bien, les propulseurs ont été arrangés et nettoyés. Le système de navigation est opérationnel, le vaisseau est ré-alimenté et j' ai pu laver le sol du vaisseau.  
  
Garrod : Bien, car il se peut qu' on puisse poursuivre une nouvelle cible pour très bientôt.  
  
Le tyrannosaure Digimon fut intrigué parce que venait de dire son ami.  
  
Tyrannomon : J' ai les oreilles grandes ouvertes.  
  
Pendant ce temps, au monde réel, c' était le jour de la St-Valentin. Nous étions rendu à la fin des cours. T.K., Kari et Davis avaient remarqué que les autres Digisauveurs ne furent pas à l' école aujourd'hui.  
  
Davis : Dis, est-ce que je rêve ou nous sommes les trois Digisauveurs à aller à l'école ?  
  
T.K. : Tu ne rêves pas. Pourtant, Matt s' était préparé à aller pour aller à l' école et là, on me dit qu' il n' est pas venu. C' est bizarre.  
  
Kari : C' est justement la même chose pour Tai.  
  
T.K. : J' espère qu' ils ne leur soient rien arriver de grave.  
  
Davis : Je suis sûr qu' ils ont eu une grippe. Ça n' a rien de grave, une grippe.  
  
Kari : Ne trouves-tu pas étrange qu' une grippe semble avoir touché que les membres de notre groupe ?  
  
Davis : Tu as raison. C' est trop bizarre.  
  
Soudain, T.K. entendit un bruit venant de son Digivice D-3. Il prit son dispositif et lit le message qu' il fut écrit. '' T.K. Kari. Davis. Venez nous rejoindre au parc. Quelque chose d' horrible vient de nous arriver à tous. Nous vous expliquerons ça quand vous serez là ''  
  
T.K. : C' est un message de nos amis. Quelque chose leur ait arrivé. Ils veulent qu' on les retrouve au parc.  
  
Davis : Pour qu' ils ne soient pas venu à l' école aujourd'hui, ça doit être vraiment grave.  
  
Kari : Allons-y !  
  
Musique : Lee No Teema ( Digimon Tamers OST 1, Track 11 )  
  
Nos trois amis se dirigeaient vers le parc et retrouvaient les autres. Ils furent surpris de voir ce qu' ils se passaient. Sora avait le visage un peu bête et avait de la misère à se tenir debout ; Mimi était plutôt sale et un peu amochée ; Tai n' avait plus son corps ; Izzy avait un bandage sur la tête ; Joe avait des crochets à la place des mains ; Yolei avait les yeux tout blancs et Cody avait un sac qui cachait sa tête entière.  
  
Kari : Mais qu' est-ce qui vous ait arrivé ?  
  
Tai : Je me pose la même question. D' abord, je me préparais pour l' école. Soudain, je me sentais rétrécir. Pire, je ne sentais plus mes bras et mes jambes, car je m' apercevais que je n' avais plus de corps.  
  
Agumon : Une chance que j' étais là pour l' aider.  
  
T.K. : Tu as bien fait, Agumon. Et qu' est-ce qui arrive à Sora ?  
  
Biyomon : Sora semble être devenue.. Une alcoolique compulsive.  
  
Davis : Quoi ? Mais elle n' a jamais goûtée à une seule goutte d' alcool de sa vie.  
  
Biyomon : C' est vrai. Mais depuis ce matin, elle ne cesse de boire de la bière.  
  
Sora : Quoi ? Tu dis que j' suis lesbienne ? Attends que je te règle ton compte, toé.  
  
Biyomon : Elle est tellement bourrée qu' elle ne sait plus quoi dire.  
  
Gabumon : Quant à Matt, il est devenu muet soudainement.  
  
T.K. : C' est pas vrai. Matt, dis-moi quelque chose. N' importe quoi !  
  
Matt essayait de dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortait. T.K. tentait de consoler son frère, mais, soudainement, Amy frappait son ami en pleine figure avec un coup de poing.  
  
Kari : Mais qu' est-ce qui te prend de frapper T.K. ?  
  
Amy : Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas te faire mal. Mais quand quelqu'un s' approche de Matt, je me sens soudainement jalouse et je perds le contrôle de moi-même en attaquant la personne sauvagement.  
  
Doemon : C' est vrai. Amy n' est pas du genre jalouse.  
  
Davis : Et toi, Izzy ? Pourquoi portes-tu un bandeau sur ta tête ?  
  
Izzy : Eh ben, quand je dis une chose intelligente.. Aouch !!!  
  
Le petit génie ne put terminer sa phrase car une douleur lui faisait mal énormément dans la tête, comme s' il y avait une perceuce qui trouait sa tête.  
  
Izzy : Ayoye ! Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?  
  
Davis : Oui, je vois bien.  
  
Tentomon : C' est moi qui lui ai fait le bandage.  
  
Davis : C' est gentil de ta part.  
  
Tentomon : Merci.  
  
Kari : Mimi, pourquoi es-tu toute amochée ?  
  
Mimi : Eh bien, je crois que je suis devenue.  
  
Elle ne put finir sa phrase car elle trébuchait sur une roche et tombait sur Izzy. Ensuite, elle fut attaquée par des hommes venant de l' Association Pour Les Hommes Victimes D' Abus Et De Violence Par Les Femmes.  
  
1ier homme : Laisse cet homme tranquille !  
  
2ième homme : On va te montrer ce qu' il en coûte de faire du mal aux gens de sexe masculin.  
  
Une fois l' attaque fini, les hommes quittaient la scène. Mimi était encore plus amochée, mais toujours vivante.  
  
Mimi : Est-ce que je suis morte ? Est-ce la paradis ?  
  
Palmon : Et c' est comme ça depuis ce matin. Elle est victime d' un malheur à un autre.  
  
Joe : Quand je me suis réveillé, je me suis retrouvé avec ces crochets.  
  
Gomamon : Et je l' ai aidé pour pas qu' il fasse du mal aux autres avec les crochets.  
  
T.K. : Pourquoi as-tu les yeux tout blancs, Yolei ?  
  
Yolei : Parce que je suis devenue aveugle. Je n' arrivais même plus à voir le bout de mon nez. Une chance que Hawkmon m' a aidé, sinon je serai dans le pétrin.  
  
Hawkmon : Je serais toujours là pour t' aider.  
  
Ken : Moi, je suis soudainement paralysé des jambes et du bras droit. Au moins, mon bras gauche est correcte.  
  
Wormmon : Moi, je l' ai aidé de toute mes forces.  
  
Davis : Tu as bien fait, Wormmon.  
  
Wormmon : Merci.  
  
Kari : Cody, pourquoi portes-tu un sac sur ta tête ?  
  
Cody : Eh bien, voilà pourquoi. Vous risquerez d' avoir un choque.  
  
Il enlevait son sac et révélait un visage horrible à faire peur. Ses yeux furent gros et on voyait des traits rouges sur les yeux. Sa peau était gris- foncée. Ses oreilles furent grosses et avaient l' apparence de ceux d' un goblin. Son nez était long, gros et dégoulinait des crottes de nez. Sa bouche fut énorme et ses dents, croches et malformées. Tout le monde, excepté Sora, Yolei et Matt, hurlait de peur. Il remit son sac aussitôt.  
  
Cody : Mon visage est tellement effrayant qu' il me fait peur à moi aussi.  
  
Armadillomon : Et c' est arrivé ce matin.  
  
T.K. : Tout comme vous autres.  
  
Kari : Au moins, moi, T.K. et Davis, on est intacts.  
  
Davis : C' est comme si quelqu'un avait jeté un mauvais sort sur vous.  
  
Izzy : Un mauvais sort ? Mais bien sûr. Aïee !!!  
  
Le petit génie avait encore mal à la tête. Alors il décidait d' écrire sa solution sur papier et l' offrit à T.K. Le jeune garçon lisait la lettre. '' Je crois savoir ce qui nous arrive. Nous sommes victimes d' un mauvais sort causé probablement par un Digimon qui est sûrement sous l' influence des Digisauveurs des ténèbres. Il faut les trouver et les arrêter avant qu' ils commettent d' autres méfaits avec leur Digimon. Surtout, soyez prudents. ''  
  
T.K. : Ne t' inquiète pas, Izzy. Les DDT nous ont jamais battu et c' est pas aujourd'hui le jour qu' ils auront le dessus sur nous.  
  
Kari : On part chercher nos Digimons et ensuite, on poursuit les DDT.  
  
Davis : Ils vont voir ce qu' ils vont voir, ces « losers «. Aller. On y va.   
  
Aussitôt, nos trois héros quittaient le parc afin de chercher leurs partenaires Digimons et de poursuivre ensuite leurs pires ennemis, les Digisauveurs Des Ténèbres, s' ils voulaient sauver leurs compagnons.  
  
Musique : Zone Digital ( Digimon Tamers OST 1, Track 30 )  
  
Pendant ce temps, dans un coin de la ville de Tokyo, tout fut calme et paisible. En fait, il n' y avait pas grand chose d' extraordinaire dans cette partie de la ville. Jusqu' à que, soudainement, un trou apparaissait de nulle part, et de ce trou sortit un vaisseau spatial avec l' allure d' un bateau pêcheur. Il était à la fois propre et sale. Ce fut le Bebop qui entrait dans le monde réel, avec à son bord Garrod Jarrell et Tyrannomon.  
  
Tyrannomon : Nous y voilà ! Le monde réel. Localisation : Tokyo, Japon. C' est ici ou nos cibles vont de temps en temps.  
  
Garrod : Tant mieux. Aussi longtemps que ce ne soit pas Montréal, c' est correct.  
  
Tyrannomon : Ok. Mais je voudrais savoir. Qu' est-ce qu' il y a à Montréal pour que tu détestes tant cette ville ?  
  
Garrod : Juste des mauvais souvenirs. Maintenant, faut qu' on aille travailler.  
  
Après que le tyrannosaure Digimon s' était mis un costume de moine bleu foncé pour ne pas attirer l' attention des humains, les deux chasseurs de primes prenaient leur vaisseau respectifs. Celui de Garrod ressemblait à un avion de guerre américain, sauf qu' il fut rouge, il y avait un compartiment pour criminels à l' intérieur du véhicule, les bouts d' ailerons étaient capables de projeter de l' électricité à haute intensité et deux machineguns proches du cockpit. Il s' appelait Redhawk. Celui de Tyrannomon avait l' apparence d' un monoracer jaune avec à sa gauche, un lance-filet et à sa droite, un canon bio-énergétique. Il s' appelait Fisherman. Les deux vaisseaux quittaient le Bebop et partaient à la recherche de leurs primes. Les deux amis visitaient chaque ruelle possible et demandaient à certaines personnes s' ils auraient vu leurs cibles. Voici les témoignages de ces personnes qui auraient vus ceux qu' ils cherchaient.  
  
La vieille dame : J' ai vu un des personnages dont vous cherchez. Ce type- là avait volé quelques viandes que je gardais dans le frigidaire.  
  
La jeune fille : Il y a une jeune fille qui me faisait peur car elle racontait des choses effrayantes.  
  
Le petit garçon : Un jeune garçon à la peau bronzé m' a battu et m' a menacé si je lui faisais pas mes excuses.  
  
Le vieil homme : Ces jeunes voyous m' ont volé et on détruit ma voiture. J' espère que vous leur donnerez la leçon qu' ils méritent.  
  
Un client du restaurant : Ces jeunes n' avaient aucune manière quand ils s' étaient arrivés. Ils riaient très fort et hurlaient à tue-tête. Ils mangeaient comme des porcs et ne s' excusaient pas quand ils rotaient. De plus, ils refusaient de payer pour leur nourriture. Je me demande quel éducation ils ont eu pour être comme ça.  
  
Une élève de l' école : Je connais Sylvie. C' est une jeune fille et aussi timide. Elle était dans notre école pendant un moment et ensuite, elle a disparue. Je me demande ce qui lui ait arrivée.  
  
La 2ième vieille dame : Ces enfants sont de vrais monstres. Ils ne cessaient de martyriser mon pauvre chat. Ils n' ont vraiment aucun respect.  
  
Après les témoignages qu' il avait entendu, Garrod s' assit dans un coin, allumait une cigarette et se mettait à réfléchir.  
  
Garrod : Pffiu. On en apprend des choses, mais toujours rien sur ou ils se cachent. C' est vraiment chiant, ça.  
  
Le chasseur de prime humain continuait de fumer sa cigarette et à réfléchir.  
  
Musique : The Egg And I ( Cowboy Bebop OST 1, Track 13 )  
  
À l' autre bout de la ville, T.K., Kari, Davis, Patamon, Gatomon et Veemon cherchaient eux aussi les Digisauveurs Des Ténèbres, mais c' était pour sauver leurs amis du mauvais sort qu' ils avaient et les obliger à défaire cette malédiction. Jusqu' à présent, ils ne les trouvaient nul part.  
  
Davis : Bon sang, ça fait 1 heure qu' on les cherche et toujours pas de trace d' eux.  
  
Veemon : Pourtant, ils sont bien quelque part dans cette ville.  
  
Gatomon : Mais la question est ou ?  
  
Davis : Et si on allait au Digimonde ? Je suis sûr qu' ils sont là-bas entrain de se moquer de nous et attendant que nos gardes soient..  
  
Mais le jeune garçon aux cheveux châtains fit taire son ami.  
  
T.K. : Chut. Écoutez.  
  
Ils se taisaient et prirent le temps d' écouter. Pendant un moment, ils entendaient rien. Mais, quelques minutes plus tard, ils entendaient des voix. Des voix qu' ils connaissaient trop bien. Celles de leurs pires ennemis.  
  
Patamon : Ces voix. Oui, je les reconnais. C' est eux.  
  
Gatomon : Mais ils sont ou ?  
  
Kari : Je crois que les voix viennent de cette direction.  
  
La jeune fille pointait du doigt une vieille usine abandonnée d' ou provenaient les voix.  
  
T.K. : C' est bien ici. Allons-y, mais discrètement.  
  
Patamon : D' accord.  
  
Davis : Et dès qu' on sera entré, on leur donner une leçon de ce qui en coûte de faire des choses horribles à nos amis.  
  
Veemon : Ouais !!!  
  
Nos 6 amis pénétraient dans le vieux bâtiment sans faire le moindre bruit possible. Ensuite, ils écoutaient la discussion qu' entreprenaient leurs ennemis.  
  
Rodrigo : Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Vous avez vu la tête qu' ils ont maintenant.  
  
Takuro : Oui. Surtout Sora qui a maintenant une tête d' abrutie puisqu' elle est devenue alcoolique.  
  
Kelly : Moi, ce que je préfère, c' est quand Mimi est devenue très malchanceuse. La voir dans cet état me fait trempée de rire.  
  
Les Digisauveurs, qui avaient écouté leur conversation, n' apprécièrent guère leurs remarques.  
  
Gatomon : Je fais leur faire avaler, leurs remarques sur le malheur de nos amis.  
  
Kari : Calme-toi, Gatomon. Il faut d' abord savoir quelle est la source qu' ils ont utilisé pour causer ce mauvais sort.  
  
La chatte Digimon se calma et écoutait le reste de la discussion.  
  
Peter : Il reste T.K., Kari et Davis qui n' ont pas eu leur leçon. À quoi pourrait-on souhaiter à Lampmon à propos de ces trois-là ?  
  
Il ignorait qu' il venait de donner la réponse aux Digisauveurs à propos de la cause du malheur des autres.  
  
Takuro : Moi, je souhaiterais que ce faire-valoir de Davis soit devenu un babouin laid et bête, mais je trouve qu' il est assez stupide comme ça pour le moment. Après tout, qui voudrait être ami avec un garçon pareil dont il n' a aucune éducation. C' est un véritable raté en tout ce qu' il essaie de faire.  
  
Les critiques blessantes de Takuro mirent le jeune garçon en rogne. Les autres tentaient de retenir celui-ci et Veemon. Mais les deux compagnons se libéraient de l' emprise de leurs amis et se montraient aux Digisauveurs Des Ténèbres, avec un air de défi.  
  
Davis : Comme ça, je suis un faire-valoir, hein ? Je vais vous montré ce que le véritable raté sait faire.  
  
Veemon : Je n' aime pas qu' on se moque de mon ami de cette façon.  
  
T.K., Kari, Patamon et Gatomon sortaient eux aussi de leur cachette et affrontaient les DDT.  
  
T.K. : Alors, c' est bien vous qui avait causé le malheur à nos amis avec l' aide d' un Digimon nommé Lampmon ? Eh bien, vous vous s' en sortirez pas aussi facilement.  
  
Kari : Ce que vous avez fait est impardonnable. On va vous battre encore comme d' habitude.  
  
Kelly : À ta place, j' en saurai pas si sûr.  
  
Sylvie : Les guerriers qui avaient si bien courageusement vaincu leur pire ennemi risque de connaître la pire de toutes les défaites.  
  
Takuro : Oh, toi, la prophète, ferme-là !!!! Tout ce que je sais, c' est qu' avec notre nouvelle arme secrète, on va enfin avoir le dessus sur vous. Et il n' y a rien que vous puissiez faire pour nous empêcher.  
  
Davis : Ne compte pas là dessus.  
  
Les deux clans s' apprêtaient à combattre, sans se douter que deux personnes les observaient par la fenêtre, un homme avec une cicatrice sur la joue gauche et un tyrannosaure rouge portant un costume de moine bleu.  
  
Musique : Panic ( Digimon Tamers OST 1, Track 26 )  
  
Garrod : Eh bien, dis donc. On dirait quelqu'un s' est approprié notre prime avant nous.  
  
Tyrannomon : Ouais. Mais on les a vu en premier. Et il faudrait trouver le moyen de reprendre ce que ces chasseurs de primes nous ont volé.  
  
Il se tourna et voyait que son ami humain se dirigeait vers la porte d' entrée.  
  
Tyrannomon : Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?  
  
Garrod : Ben, on rentre à l' intérieur. Allez, viens.  
  
Tyrannomon : Ok. J' espère que tu as pensé à un plan.  
  
Garrod : Peut-être bien, peut-être pas.  
  
Le tyrannosaure Digimon soupira.  
  
Tyrannomon : Je crois qu' on n' est pas bien avancé.  
  
Garrod et Tyrannomon entraient dans l' ancienne usine et espéraient capturer leurs cibles.  
  
Musique : Pot City ( Cowboy Bebop OST 1, Track 10 )  
  
Les deux groupes de Digisauveurs s' apprêtaient à se battre quand ils entendirent un bruit. Ils se tournaient et virent deux personnes. La première avait un cicatrice sur la joue, des yeux bleus et des cheveux noirs. La deuxième personne était cachée sous un costume de moine bleu.  
  
Garrod : Allons-y, Bob. Il faut qu' on travaille afin de faire marcher cette vieille casserole.  
  
Tyrannomon : D' accord.  
  
Les bons Digisauveurs furent surpris de voir du monde qui venait à cette usine.  
  
T.K. : C' est bizarre. Je pensais que ce bâtiment était abandonnée.  
  
Kari : Je crois qu' on s' est trompé.  
  
T.K. : Mais il faut les mettre à l' abri. Nous risquons de les blesser pendant le combat.  
  
Davis : Tu as raison. Dis, vous deux ça vous direz de revenir tout à l' heure. C' est qu' on des affaires importantes à accomplir.  
  
Les mauvais Digisauveurs trouvaient la présence des deux gars un peu gênant.  
  
Rodrigo : Je ne sais pas qui sont ces deux-là, mais ils commencent à me tomber sur les nerfs.  
  
Takuro : Bof, on fait comme s' ils étaient pas là.  
  
Kelly : Au moins, ces deux-là ne sont pas une menace pour nous.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Davis continuait à discuter avec les deux personnes, sans se douter que c' était des chasseurs de primes.  
  
Davis : Vous comprenez que vous pouvez revenir dès que notre affaire est faite.  
  
Tyrannomon : Je comprends. Figurez-vous qu' on a aussi des choses à faire ici.  
  
Soudain, Patamon sentit une présence étrange parmi ces gars bizarres. C' est alors qu' il remarquait la queue rouge de l' un d' eux.  
  
Patamon : T.K. L' un des gars est un Di...  
  
Mais il ne put finir sa phrase car il recevait la queue de Tyrannomon en plein visage et qui le rendit inconscient.  
  
Gatomon : Patamon !!! Toi, tu vas voir de quel bois je me chauffe.  
  
Veemon : Je suis avec toi.  
  
Les deux Digimons tentaient de vaincre le tyrannosaure Digimon ensemble. Mais celui-ci les assomma avec son bras gauche cybernétique.  
  
T.K. : Non, mais pour qui vous prenez-..  
  
Mais il ne put finir sa phrase car Garrod le mit K.O. avec une prise de Jeet Kune Do. Et il fit la même chose avec Kari et Davis. Les DDT essayaient d' en profiter pour s' échapper, mais ils s' arrêtaient car le jeune homme pointait un revolver vers eux. Ingrid tentait d' amadouer le chasseur de primes.  
  
Ingrid : Heu, dites, vous. Que diriez-vous si vous nous joignez à nous ? Ça se voit que vous n' aimez pas les Digisauveurs tout comme nous.  
  
Garrod : Digisauveurs ? Connais pas. Et toi, Tyrannomon, connais-tu ça, les Digisauveurs ?  
  
Tyrannomon : Pas la moindre idée.  
  
Garrod : Tout ce que je sais, moi, c' est que j' ai mis K.O. trois chasseurs de primes afin de les empêcher de récolter la prime de 75 000 000 000 milliards de Digidollars mit sur votre tête.  
  
Araknimon : Il. Il. Il y a une prime sur nos têtes ?  
  
Garrod : Oui. Et c' est moi qui va récolter tout cet argent. Alors, venez avec nous et il y aura pas de problème.  
  
Rodrigo : À ta place, je crierai pas victoire pas si vite.  
  
Garrod : Ah non ? Et pourquoi pas ?  
  
Ingrid : Car on risque de disparaître en fumée.. Littéralement. Vas-y, Agilamon.  
  
Agilamon : D' accord. Torpille Venin !  
  
Aussitôt, la queue du lézard se détachait de lui et se dirigeait un peu près des chasseurs de primes. Elle tombait du sol et explosait sur le sol, dégageant une traînée de fumée. Profitant de cette diversion, les DDT quittaient l' entreprise abandonnée, s' échappant ainsi à leurs '' ravisseurs ''. Une fois la fumée dissipée, l' humain et le tyrannosaure Digimon s' aperçurent que leurs cibles avaient disparu.  
  
Tyrannomon : Merde ! Ou sont-ils ?  
  
Garrod : Ils doivent pas aller bien loin. On prend nos véhicules et si on les voit, on les poursuit.  
  
Tyrannomon : Très bien. Il ne faut pas qu' ils nous s' échappent. C' est la meilleure prise qu' on a eu depuis un certain temps.  
  
Garrod : Tu l' as dit.  
  
Aussitôt, les deux chasseurs de primes quittaient le vieil bâtiment et prenaient leurs vaisseaux respectifs afin de poursuivre les Digisauveurs Des Ténèbres.  
  
Musique : Doggy Dog ( Cowboy Bebop Vitaminless, Track 03 )  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, les bons Digisauveurs reprenaient conscience avec un certain mal de tête.  
  
Veemon : Ouch, ma tête. Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?  
  
Davis : Je vais bien, à part ma tête. Vous autres, ça va ?  
  
T.K. : Je crois que je vais bien.  
  
Kari : Moi aussi.  
  
Gatomon : Je crois que ça va aller.  
  
Patamon : Le coup de ces types-là était incroyablement assommant.  
  
T.K. : En parlant d' eux, ou sont-ils ? Et ou sont passés les Digisauveurs Des Ténèbres ?  
  
Davis : Je ne sais pas, mais il faut les retrouver. Le bien-être de nos amis en dépend.  
  
Kari : Mais ils peuvent être n' importe ou.  
  
T.K. : On aura qu' à survoler la ville et on tombera sûrement sur eux.  
  
Kari : Te sens-tu prête, Gatomon ?  
  
Gatomon : Comme toujours.  
  
Patamon : Moi de même, T.K.  
  
Veemon : Tu peux compter sur moi, Davis.  
  
T.K. : Merci. Maintenant, place à la Digivolution !  
  
Patamon : Patamon, surdigivolve-toi en. Pegasusmon, l' espoir volant !  
  
Gatomon : Gatomon, surdigivolve-toi en. Nefertimon, l' ange de la lumière !  
  
Veemon : Veemon, digivolve-toi en. ExVeemon.  
  
Aussitôt, nos héros montaient sur leurs Digimons et s' envolaient dans les airs afin de rechercher les DDT.  
  
Musique : Digimon Tamers No Teema ( Digimon Tamers OST 1, Track 04 )  
  
Pendant quelques minutes, ils survolaient chaque coin de la ville en espérant de repérer leurs ennemis. Davis aperçut quelque chose à sa droite et voyait les Digisauveurs Des Ténèbres.  
  
Davis : Hé, regardez. Je viens de trouver les DDT.  
  
Kari : Bon travail, Davis.  
  
ExVeemon : Je suis fier de toi.  
  
Davis : Mais le problème, c' est que qu' on n' est pas les seuls à vouloir les attraper. Regardez !  
  
Il n' avait pas tort. Les DDT furent effectivement poursuivis par un avion de guerre rouge dont des machinesguns étant près du cockpit attaquaient les ennemis des bons Digisauveurs. Les Digimons des Digisauveurs Des Ténèbres tentaient de l' arrêter, mais le véhicule évitait les attaques de ceux-ci.  
  
T.K. : Il va falloir l' arrêter, sinon il tuera ces pauvres innocents qui sont manipulés par MaloMyotismon. Et sans ceux, on ne saura jamais ou ils ont caché Lampmon.  
  
Kari : Tu as raison. En avant, Nefertimon !  
  
Nefertimon : D' accord.  
  
Aussitôt, les trois Digisauveurs fonçaient vers Redhawk, le vaisseau de Garrod. ExVeemon lançait la première offensive.  
  
ExVeemon : V-Laser !  
  
L' attaque du dragon bleu Digimon heurtait le véhicule. L' avion avait failli s' écrasé, mais il reprenait le contrôle. Garrod apercevait les bons Digisauveurs.  
  
Garrod : Alors, ces trois apprentis chasseurs de primes veulent encore voler ma prime. C' est qu' on va voir. Je vais leur faire mordre la poussière.  
  
C' était alors que le chasseur de primes humain s' attaquait à nos héros en envoyant des rayons électriques de haute intensité venant des points d' ailes de son véhicule. ExVeemon et Davis évitaient de justesse les rayons.  
  
Davis : Ouf ! Il s' en ait fallu de peu.  
  
T.K. : On dirait que le type qui est dans cet avion veut nous attaquer. Il faudra l' attaquer à notre tour.  
  
Pegasusmon : Je suis de ton avis. Pluie D' Étoiles !  
  
Le Redhawk évitait la technique du cheval ailé Digimon et ripostait lui aussi avec ses machineguns. Un des balles de l' arme frôlait de justesse un des pattes de Pegasusmon, sans toutefois la toucher.  
  
Pegasusmon : On dirait que ce gars n' est pas prêt de s' avouer vaincu.  
  
T.K. : Tu as raison. On aura beaucoup de misère à le vaincre. Il faudrait trouver.  
  
Il ne put finir sa phrase car il entendait un cri venant de derrière lui. Il voyait Nefertimon se faire heurter par les rayons d' un autre vaisseau, le Fisherman de Tyrannomon, et être capturé dans un filet avec Kari.  
  
T.K. : Kari, Non !!! Davis, occupe-toi de ce guignol. Moi, je vais délivrer Kari.  
  
Davis : D' accord, T.K. Allez, ExVeemon. On attaque cet avion de guerre.  
  
ExVeemon : À tes ordres !  
  
Aussitôt, les deux compagnons attaquaient le Redhawk de Garrod Jarrell. Ils combattaient pendant 12 minutes et les bâtiments avaient failli d' être pulvériser. Après ça, ils décidaient d' en finir tout de suite avec ses batailles. Au moment ou ils s' apprêtaient à utiliser leurs attaques contre eux, T.K., Kari, Patamon, Gatomon et Tyrannomon se mettaient entre les deux combattants et crièrent : « Arrêtez !!!! «   
  
Davis : Quoi ? Qu' est-ce qu' il y a ?  
  
Garrod : Pourquoi s' arrêter ? J' étais sur le point de donner une bonne leçon à ce chasseur de primes de pacotille.  
  
Tyrannomon : Ni lui ni les deux autres ne sont des chasseurs de primes. Descends de là-haut et ils vont tout t' expliquer.  
  
Garrod : D' accord. J' arête.  
  
Le jeune homme fit atterrir en douceur son vaisseau, en sortait et écoutait le récit des bons Digisauveurs  
  
Musique : Bad Dog No Biscuits ( Cowboy Bebop OST 1, Track 04 )  
  
Garrod : Alors, vous trois, vous n' êtes pas des chasseurs de primes, mais des héros nommés les '' Digisauveurs ''.  
  
T.K. : Exacte.  
  
Tyrannomon : Et vous dites que ces Digisauveurs sont en fait victimes d' un Digimon nommé MaloMyotismon qui a lavé leurs cerveaux pour leur faire croire que vous étiez les sources de leurs problèmes. Et maintenant, ils ont capturés et corrompus Lampmon pour qu' il fasse leur sale boulot pour se débarrasser de vous et 10 de vos compagnons de la magie du génie Digimon, n' est-ce pas ?  
  
Davis : Ouais. Et on aurait pu savoir ou ils cachaient Lampmon si vous n' étiez pas entré dans le décors, vous deux.  
  
Garrod : Eh ben, excuse-nous, mais c' est pas notre faute s' ils ont une prime de 75 000 000 000 Digidollars sur leur tête.  
  
Davis : Bien sûr. Et c' est pas votre faute non plus si vous nous avez tabassés afin qu' on ne touche pas à votre précieuse prime, je suppose ?  
  
Garrod : Dis donc, tu me cherches, ma parole ?  
  
Davis : Parfaitement !  
  
Les deux gars se regardaient sur un air très colérique.  
  
Kari : Eh, vous deux, ce n' est pas le moment de vous disputer. Il faut retrouver les DDT à tout prix afin de sauver nos amis. Qu' en pensez-vous ? Vous voulez nous aider à retrouver les Digisauveurs Des Ténèbres du moins jusqu' à qu' on a retrouvé Lampmon ?  
  
Les deux chasseurs de primes discutaient en privé pendant un certain moment et donnait une réponse aux bons Digisauveurs.  
  
Tyrannomon : On peut bien vous aider. Du moins, jusqu' à qu' on retrouve le génie Digimon.  
  
T.K. : Parfait. Maintenant, en route ! Nous n' avons pas une minute à perdre !  
  
Aussitôt, l' équipe formé des trois Digisauveurs et des deux chasseurs de primes partirent à la recherche des DDT.  
  
Musique : Guilmon No Teema ( Digimon Tamers OST 1, Track 18 )  
  
Pendant ce temps, dans le quartier général temporaire dans le Digimonde des Digisauveurs Des Ténèbres, MaloMyotismon se mit à s' impatienter.  
  
MaloMyotismon : Mais qu' est-ce qu' ils font, ces abrutis-là ? Ça devrait faire longtemps qu' ils devaient trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de ces ( censuré ) de Digisauveurs. J' espère pour eux que leur plan est sans faille.  
  
Peter : Et c' est déjà le cas.  
  
MaloMyotismon : Eh quoi ? Oh, c' est toi, Peter. En bien, quelles nouvelles vas-tu me donner ?  
  
Peter : Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c' est que notre plan marche très bien et que, bientôt, les Digisauveurs ne seront plus qu' un mauvais souvenir, mon maître. Tenez, regardez.  
  
Le spectre Digimon regardait à travers la boule de cristal et voyait les Digisauveurs dans leur piteux état. Rien qu' en voyant ça, il se mettait à éclater de rire.  
  
MaloMyotismon : Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! C' est la chose la plus drôle que j' ai vu de toute ma vie. Ils sont l' air vraiment drôle, surtout la fille aux cheveux châtains qui n' arrête pas d' avoir de la malchance partout. C' est trop rigolo.  
  
Skullmon : Oui, c' est vrai. Mais il reste encore T.K., Kari et Davis qui n' ont pas encore reçu la leçon.  
  
MaloMyotismon : C' est pas grave. Vous trouverez bien un sort aussi terrible à donner à ces trois-là. Je voudrais savoir : Comment avez-vous réussi à donner un piteux état à nos ennemis ?  
  
Kelly : Grâce à Lampmon !  
  
Et MaloMyotismon vit le génie Digimon en face de lui.  
  
MaloMyotismon : Je vois. Vous vous êtes servi de ce Digimon-là. C' est parfait. J' aurai pas trouvé mieux pour me débarrasser de ces insupportables enfants.  
  
Peter : Et c' est pas tout. On vous réserve une autre surprise. Lampmon, peux-tu redonner vie à MaloMyotismon ?  
  
Lampmon : Vos désirs sont des ordres, Maître.  
  
En utilisant sa magie, Lampmon redonnait '' vie '' au plus pire ennemi des Digisauveurs.  
  
MaloMyotismon : Je. Je suis vivant ?  
  
Snakemon : En chair et en osssssss.  
  
MaloMyotismon : Ouais !! Je suis à nouveau vivant. Je suis assez fier de vous, mes disciples. Maintenant, venez avec moi ! On va mettre le Digimonde à feu et à sang !  
  
Tous les DDT : Ouais !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rodrigo : Mais avant, il faut s' occuper des autres Digisauveurs et de deux chasseurs de primes qui nous courent après. Et j' ai déjà un plan pour ça. Écoutez ce que j' ai à dire.  
  
Toute l' équipe des méchants écoutait attentivement le plan du jeune espagnole concernant la chute de nos héros.  
  
Musique : Hypnos ( Digimon Tamers OST 1, Track 31 )  
  
Cependant dans la ville de Tokyo, le reste des bons Digisauveurs et les chasseurs de primes recherchaient les Digisauveurs Des Ténèbres partout dans la métropole. Pour l' instant, ils ne trouvaient aucune trace d' eux.  
  
Kari : Alors, vous les avez trouvés ?  
  
Tyrannomon : Non, pas la moindre trace. Vous de votre côté ?  
  
Patamon : Toujours rien.  
  
Davis : C' est pas croyable. Ils ne peuvent pas se volatiliser aussi facilement.  
  
T.K. : Calme-toi, Davis. C' est pas en t' énervant qu' ils vont sûrement réapparaître.  
  
Davis : Je sais. Mais ils m' énervent à un tel point que j' ai envie de les étrangler de mes propres mains.  
  
On voyait dans les yeux du jeune garçon une flamme rempli de colère et de vengeance, de quoi à faire effrayer presque n' importe qui.  
  
Veemon : Euh, Davis. Calme-toi, STP. Tu commences vraiment à faire peur.  
  
Soudainement, sans crier gare, Kelly apparut devant les deux clans et se mettait à paniquer.  
  
Kelly : Ahh !!! Les Digisauveurs et les chasseurs de primes m' ont vu. Je suis faite. Je dois vite me cacher dans notre quartier générale qui est justement un vieil bloque appartement abandonné.  
  
Aussitôt, elle se sauvait aussi rapidement que possible.  
  
Garrod : Suivons-là ! Elle va nous conduire à leur cachette.  
  
Les deux groupes décidaient alors de poursuivre la jeune australienne, espérant ainsi les conduire à leur QG. Cependant, T.K. avait l' air de se méfier d' elle. Kari l' avait remarquée.  
  
Kari : Qu' est-ce qu' il y a, T.K. ?  
  
T.K. : Je ne sais pas, mais on dirait que ça à l' air un peu trop facile. La façon dont Kelly exprimait sa peur, c' est un peu comme si elle s' attendait qu' on la suive. Je reste sur mes gardes.  
  
Kari : Je suis de ton avis. Ce n' est pas la première fois qu' on tombe dans la gueule du loup. Et si jamais les DDT nous tend un piège, mieux être sur nos gardes.  
  
T.K. : D' accord.  
  
Et les deux jeunes amoureux se tenaient la main, sachant que peu importe les difficultés qu' ils allaient rencontré, ils les affronteraient ensemble. Ils arrivaient finalement vers le vieil bâtiment qu' avait expliqué Kelly.  
  
Davis : Alors, on y va ?  
  
Après un moment d' hésitation, T.K. donnait une réponse décisive.  
  
T.K. : On va y aller, mais soyons prudents.  
  
Gatomon : D' accord.  
  
Garrod : En tout cas, moi, j' y vais !  
  
Et le chasseur de primes humain partait vers la maison de façon rapide.  
  
Davis : Non, mais. Attends !!  
  
Davis le rejoignait aussitôt suivi de son partenaire Digimon.  
  
T.K. : Est-ce qu' il est toujours aussi impulsif ?  
  
Tyrannomon : Quand il s' agit de poursuivre une prime, croyez-moi, il y va toujours tête baissé. On dirait que votre ami est encore plus énervé que Garrod.  
  
Kari : Des fois de temps en temps.  
  
Gatomon : Quand je les vois tous les deux en train de se chamailler, on dirait vraiment qu' ils sont frères.  
  
Patamon : Mais ils ne le sont frères, car Davis est Japonais et Garrod est Québécois.  
  
T.K. : Assez discuté. Il faut rejoindre les autres et arrêter les Digisauveurs Des Ténèbres. Allons-y !  
  
C' est alors que le reste des deux groupes entrait dans l' ancien bâtiment en espérant de capturer les DDT. Ils retrouvaient Davis et Garrod qui avaient fouillés une moitié de la maison sans avoir trouver la moindre trace de leurs ennemis. Les deux chasseurs de primes s' étaient armés de leurs armes en cas de défensive légitime. Il restait le grenier à vérifier. Ils y montaient tout en étant sur leurs gardes. Maintenant arrivés au grenier, ils trouvaient aucune d' eux. Tout ce qu' il y avait furent une télé et une étrange boîte. Soudainement, la télévision s' allumait toute seule et l' image de Peter y apparaissait.  
  
Musique : Spy ( Cowboy Bebop Vitaminless, Track 5 )  
  
Peter : Salut, Digisauveurs. Et chasseurs de primes. Si vous voyez ceci, c' est que vous nous avez pas trouvé dans cet établissement comme l' aurait dit Kelly. Je crois que vous êtes fait avoir encore une fois.  
  
Davis : Oh !!!! Je l' haïs, ce type-là.  
  
Garrod : T' es pas le seul.  
  
Peter : Par contre, je vous réserve une surprise dont vous s' en remettrez sûrement pas. Je vous conseille d' ouvrir cette boîte.  
  
Patamon ouvrait tranquillement la boîte et ce que voyaient les autres les rendaient blancs de frayeur. Il y avait une bombe à l' intérieur et son décompte se réduisait à 2 minutes.  
  
Peter : Comme vous le voyez, il y a une bombe à l' intérieur. Et dans deux minutes, elle explosera. Durant ce temps, vous auriez du temps à vous échapper. C' est là que les choses vont se compliquer. Regardez.  
  
Soudainement, la maison était entièrement recouvert d' un champ de force de couleur jaune.  
  
Peter : Ce champ de force vous emprisonne dans cet maison jusqu' à que l' explosion soit fini. Pour rendre les choses encore plus impossibles, cette bombe fera exploser la maison toute entière sans vous laissez une chance de vous en sortir. Je pense qu' on a enfin eu le dernier mot sur vous. Adieu et bon débarras ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !  
  
Et l' image s' éteignait, laissant nos héros en pleine panique.  
  
Davis : Oh non ! On est fait ! On va tous mourir ! Il y a plus aucun espoir. On est Cuit !  
  
T.K. : Calme toi, Davis. Il y a sûrement de nous en sortir.  
  
Davis : Oui, mais quoi ?!?  
  
Pendant que les deux clans se débattaient pour savoir comment sortir de cette situation, Garrod prit la bombe et disait un message aux autres.  
  
Garrod : Tout le monde, allez au sous-sol !  
  
Kari : Quoi ? Mais tu es fou ?!? La bombe va détruire tout ce qu' il y a dans cette maison. Il y a pas la moindre chance qu' on puisse s' en sortir.  
  
Garrod : Faites ce que je vous dis !! Descendez !!!!  
  
Tous les Digisauveurs descendaient jusqu' au sous-sol. Il ne restait plus que les deux chasseurs de primes.  
  
Tyrannomon : Toi, que vas-tu faire ?  
  
Garrod : Je reste ici.  
  
Tyrannomon : J' espère que tu as un plan derrière la tête.  
  
Garrod : Pas la moindre idée.  
  
Tyrannomon : C' est bien ce qu' il fait peur.  
  
Aussitôt, le tyrannosaure Digimon rejoignait les autres au sous-sol. Le jeune homme regardait les minutes qui passaient vite sur le dispositif destructeur. À la dernière seconde, il jetait la bombe par la fenêtre et explosa. Le souffle de l' explosion poussa Garrod vers une autre fenêtre.  
  
Musique : The Real Man ( Cowboy Bebop OST 3, Track 7 )  
  
Il y eut une explosion spectaculaire, mais la maison fut toujours intacte. Et le champ de force s' éteignait. Il avait sauvé ses amis. Cependant, il tombait du bâtiment de 10 mètres. Dans sa chute, il revoyait certains images de son passé. Un passé qui n' avait rien de rose, mais plutôt de noir. On le voyait entrain de tuer des gens avec son revolver et de piller des banques. Des fois, il était accompagné d' un homme d' une vingtaine d' année à la peau noire et aux cheveux de mélange pourpres et blancs. Il avait l' air d' un gentleman, mais il était plus sauvage quand il utilisait son sabre contre ses ennemis. Aussi, on le voyait en compagnie d' une jeune femme aux cheveux et yeux verts. Celle dont il était éperdument amoureux. Ensuite, on le retrouvait dans un endroit ou des types, qui furent aussi membres de l' organisation ou Garrod faisait partie, tentaient de le tuer. Il prit un déclencheur et faisait exploser l' endroit. L' explosion le blessa sérieusement. Il avançait lentement en rampant par terre en essayant de trouver un endroit ou se cacher. Soudain, il vit une lumière mystérieuse et incroyable et fut transporté par cette lumière. Une scène de son passé nous montrait qu' il revenait du travail qu' il avait accompli, complètement amoché. Avant de s' évanouir, il voyait la jeune femme aux cheveux verts et ensuite tout devint noir.  
  
Musique : Green Bird ( Cowboy Bebop OST 2, Track 11 )  
  
Il ouvrit ses yeux et se retrouvait dans un endroit bien propre. Il ne voyait que le plafond. Il entendit une belle chanson mélodieuse venant de cette même jeune femme. Elle remarquait qu' il était réveillé. Elle fut inquiète pour lui.  
  
Garrod : Juste comme ça. Chante là pour moi, STP.  
  
La jeune femme souriait et rechantait la chanson qu' elle avait joué récemment. En suite, tout devint noir à nouveau. Soudain, on voyait des images distordus, des bulles, des organes variés et une sphère noire. Un groupe de Digimons médecins qui opéraient sur un patient qui s' avérait être Garrod. Il se réveillait toute en sueur sur le Bebop, en vie et avec quelques pansements sur lui. Il avait fait un terrible cauchemar.  
  
Musique : Digging My Potato ( Cowboy Bebop OST 1, Track 16 )  
  
Tyrannomon : Alors, bien dormi ?  
  
Il se retourna et voyait son ami.  
  
Garrod : J' ai connu de meilleurs rêves que ça. Au moins, j' ai pu sortir la bombe avant qu' elle n' explosait tout le bâtiment en entier.  
  
Tyrannomon : Ouais. Et tu en as pris beaucoup de coup lors de cet acte héroïque.  
  
Garrod : Oui, mais j' ai déjà connu pire. Merci pour l' aide médical, Tyrannomon.  
  
Tyrannomon : Mais je n' ai pas fait ça tout seul. J' ai eu de l' aide.  
  
Il pointait du doigt et montrait au chasseur de primes humain les Digaisauveurs. Eux aussi l' avait aidé à le soigner.  
  
T.K. : Alors, comment ça va ? Tu te sens bien ?  
  
Il fut surpris de voir ceux, qu' il croyait être des chasseurs de primes comme lui, l' aidé à se rétablir.  
  
Garrod : Euh, oui. Je vais bien. Merci beaucoup.  
  
Patamon : De rien.  
  
Musique : Setsunasa - The Biggest Dreamer ( Digimon Tamers OST 1, Track 24 )  
  
Davis : Eh regardez. Il se passe quelque chose à la télé.  
  
Tout le monde se regroupait et regardait l' émission « Justice Receive « avec les animateurs SuperStarmon et Fairymon. Ils avaient l' air effrayé.  
  
SuperStarmon : Ceci est un bulletin spécial. La prime de 75 000 000 000 Digidollars mit sur la tête des Digisauveurs Des Ténèbres a été annulé dû à des circonstances hors de notre contrôle.  
  
Fairymon : Par contre, la prime de 600 000 Digidollars pour les Zassomon est toujours active. Alors, ne perdez pas de temps et capturez-les.  
  
Soudainement, le décors de l' émission se mit à trembler et à se détruire.  
  
Fairymon : Si c' es encore possible.  
  
L' émission se terminait avec les deux animateurs qui paniquaient à la vue de quelque chose. Gatomon fermait la télévision.  
  
Musique : American Money ( Cowboy Bebop OST 2, Track 1 )  
  
Tyrannomon : Je me demande comment ça se fait qu' ils aient décidé de retirer la prime sur ces types-là tout d' un coup ?  
  
Garrod : C' est forcément rien de bon.  
  
Davis : Je crois savoir pourquoi. Et si les Digisauveurs Des Ténèbres étaient revenus au Digimonde et décidaient de ravager de le ravager avec l' aide de Lampmon ?  
  
T.K. : C' est la seule réponse possible.  
  
Veemon : Alors, il nous plus qu' à aller au Digimonde et arrêter ces salauds une bonne fois pour toute.  
  
Tyrannomon : Eh ben, vous tombez bien. Notre vaisseau est capable de faire des allers-retours du monde réel jusqu' au Digimonde.  
  
Les bons Disauveurs : Impossible !!!!  
  
Tyrannomon : Oh que si. Attachez vos ceintures et tenez-vous bien, car ça va être tout un voyage. Prochaine arrêt : Digimonde.  
  
Aussitôt, le Bebop fit ouvrir une porte dimensionnelle grâce à un rayon laser venant d' un dispositif installé sur le vaisseau et y entrait, faisant pénétrer son équipage dans le Digimonde.  
  
Musique : Digimon Tamers No Teema ( Digimon Tamers OST 1, Track 4 )  
  
Pendant ce temps, dans un des coins du monde des Digimons, MaloMyotismon et les DDT s' amusaient à mettre le chaos et à détruire tout sur leur passage.  
  
MaloMyotismon : Alors, on veut mettre une prime sur mes disciples, hein ? Je vais vous montrer ce qui en coûte de s' opposer à nous.  
  
Il utilisait ses pouvoirs sur une maison ou habitait des Kokuwamons, des Digimons ressemblant à des insectes gris métalliques.  
  
Darkmon : Et prenez ça ! Torpille électrique !  
  
L' attaque de la chauve-souris Digimon détruisait l' habitat des Kougamons, des Digimons ressemblant à des Ninjamons, sauf que leurs masques furent mauve au lieu de rouge.  
  
Skullmon : Ce n' est pas tout. Je vais te montrer ça. Griffe Os !  
  
Les griffes du chien squelette Digimon heurtaient de pauvres Geremons, des Digimons ressemblant à des Numemons, sauf jaunes.  
  
Remantamon : Je peux faire beaucoup plus de dégâts que vous deux. Regardez ça ! Nageoire Boomerang !  
  
Son attaque anéantissait presque une partie du village des Honeybeemons, des Digimons de niveau Hyper ressemblant à des insectes bleus portant une armure dorée.  
  
Remantamon : Alors, qu' en dites-vous ? C' est pas de l' art, ça ?  
  
Et l' équipe des méchants se mettait à rire sur les dégâts qu' il avait commis. C' était leur façon à eux de célébrer leur victoire.  
  
Musique : Tamer Action ( Digimon Tamers OST 1, Track 10 )  
  
Cependant, au même coin, une porte dimensionnelle s' ouvrait et un vaisseau à la fois neuf et vieux apparut. C' était le Bebop qui était arrivé au Digimonde.  
  
Davis : Enfin, nous voilà au Digimonde.  
  
Kari : Maintenant, il faut retrouver les Digisauveurs Des Ténèbres au plus vite.  
  
Gatomon : Hé ! Regardez en bas !  
  
Ils se tournaient vers la fenêtre du vaisseau et voyaient le Digimonde presque en ruine.  
  
Kari : C' est horrible.  
  
Gatomon : J' arrive pas à y croire.  
  
Davis : Comment osent-ils commettre ces crimes ?  
  
Veemon : Ce qu' ils ont fait est impardonnable.  
  
T.K. : Il faut ces types-là et faire payer leur crime.  
  
Patamon : Ça y est, je les vois. Et il y a aussi quelqu'un d' autre. Vous n' arriverez pas à le croire.  
  
Ils se tournaient et voyaient bien leurs ennemis. en même temps que MaloMyotismon, en forme et en vie. Les bons Digisauveurs n' en croyaient pas leur yeux.  
  
Davis : Je rêve pas, c' est bien MaloMyotismon.  
  
Kari : Mais comment ça se fait qu' il soit à nouveau en vie ? C' est impossible !  
  
T.K. : Je crois que les DDT ont ordonné à Lampmon de redonner vie à ce monstre.  
  
Davis : Eh ben, il nous reste plus qu' à vaincre Lampmon et de le libérer des griffes de nos ennemis. Eh, Tyrannomon, peux-tu faire descendre ton vaisseau, STP ? On a un compte à régler avec ces types-là.  
  
Tyrannomon : D' accord, si vous voulez qu' on vous aide contre eux.  
  
T.K. : Votre aide nous sera très précieux. Merci.  
  
Garrod : De rien. On a déjà connu pire.  
  
Le Bebop atterrissait sur un endroit désert un peu proche du village presque détruit par MaloMyotismon et ses disciples, les Digisauveurs Des Ténèbres.  
  
Musique : Panic ( Digimon Tamers OST 1, Track 26 )  
  
Soudain, Sylvie sentit quelque chose venant de son côté. Rodrigo avait remarqué son attitude.  
  
Rodrigo : Est-ce que ça va, Sylvie ?  
  
Sylvie : En ces temps les plus sombres, les valeureux guerriers apparaîtront pour illuminer ce monde.  
  
Darkmon : Si j' en crois Sylvie, le reste des Digisauveurs vont bientôt arriver.  
  
Araknimon : Il voudrait avertir MaloMyotismon.  
  
Rodrigo : Je vais le faire.  
  
Aussitôt, le jeune espagnole avertissait son maître et, après avoir entendu la nouvelle, ordonnait à ses autres disciples d' arrêter le carnage pour un moment afin de leur annoncer ce que Rodrigo lui avait raconté.  
  
MaloMyotismon : Écoutez, mes chers disciples. Rodrigo m' a dit que les Digisauveurs vont bientôt arriver pour nous affronter. Mais comme s' ils sont peu nombreux, vous aurez l' avantage.  
  
Peter : Ne vous inquiétez pas, Maître. Les trois derniers Digisauveurs vont avoir la correction qu' ils méritent.  
  
T.K. : À ta place, je ne prendrais pas mes rêves pour des réalités.  
  
Le clan des méchants se tourna et voyait les bons Digisauveurs, en compagnie des chasseurs de primes, qui s' avançaient vers eux sur un air de défi.  
  
Kelly : Tiens, tiens. Comme on se retrouve. Dommage pour vous, c' est nous qui gagnerons. Et avec Lampmon, notre victoire est inévitable.  
  
Takuro : Alors, ne pensez pas que vous pouvez nous arrêter.  
  
Davis : Vous disiez la même chose quand vous aviez Clockmon à vos côtés. Et on a quand même gagné contre vous. Alors, on va faire la même chose avec Lampmon.  
  
Peter : C' est ce qu' on va voir.  
  
C' était alors qu' une bataille entre le bien et la mal éclatait. Les Digimons des deux clans décidaient de se battre à leur niveau Disciple. Jusqu' à présent, ceux du bon côté avait de l' avantage contre ceux du mauvais côté. Les bons DS combattaient les mauvais DS et eux aussi furent sur le point de remporter la victoire. Pendant ce temps, Garrod Jarrell et Tyrannomon s' occupaient de MalMyotismon, mais les balles de leurs armes n' avaient aucun effet sur le monstre Digimon. Par contre, ça leur donnait du temps pour l' empêcher de faire du mal à leurs amis. Voyant que son équipe était sur le point de se faire battre à nouveau, Peter eut recours à sa dernière chance : le génie Digimon.  
  
Musique : Rush ( Cowboy Bebop OST 1, Track 2 )  
  
Peter : Lampmon, je veux que T.K. subit des crises cardiaques mortelles quand il ose attaquer les Digisauveurs Des Ténèbres; que Kari soit anorexique et que Davis vieillit prématurément à une vitesse effrayante. Fais-le !  
  
Lampmon : À vos ordres, Maître.  
  
Il claquait des mains et, soudainement, Davis se sentit comme s' il se mettait à grandir soudainement. Sa voix changeait et commençait à avoir de la barbe. Kari arrêtait de combattre Kelly et se mettait à faire de l' exercice, se disant qu' elle était grosse et qu' elle devait perdre du poids. T.K., de son côté, après avoir frappé Takuro, sentait une douleur atroce dans la poitrine, un peu comme si son ventre allait éclater. Ce fut vraiment insupportable pour lui.  
  
Peter : Alors, T.K., on fait moins le malin ? J' espère que ce n' est pas trop douloureux à ton goût.  
  
T.K. : Espèce de salaud, je vais te.. Ghharrgh !!!!  
  
Peter : Du calme, mon gros. Si tu nous attaques et tu dis des conneries sur nous, ça risque de s' empirer.  
  
Takuro : Tu ne veux pas mourir si jeune, n' est-ce pas ?  
  
T.K. : Je préfère mourir que de vous laissez gagner.  
  
Peter : Peut-être que tu te fiches de ta vie, mais celle des autres, est-ce que tu t' en fiches ? Regarde.  
  
Le jeune garçon se tournait et voyait que Kari, la fille qu' il aimait depuis le jour ou ils se sont rencontrés dès l' âge de huit ans, faisait des exercices sans arrêt malgré son épuissement.  
  
Kari : Je dois. Maigrir. Être belle. Et mince. Pas perdre. L' amour de. T.K. Je ne. Veux pas qu' il. me déteste. parce que je. suis grosse. et laide.  
  
Voyant sa petite amie se détruire elle-même le faisait de pleurer de tristesse. Ensuite, il voyait Davis qu' il vieillissait à une vitesse effrayante. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns fut rendu maintenant dans les 35 ans. Ne pouvant plus supporter le malheur qu' on faisait subir à ses amis, T.K. tentait un sacrifice.  
  
T.K. : SVP, tuez-moi. Décapitez-moi si ça vous plait. Mais épargnez mes amis, je vous en supplie. Je ne peux supporter de les voir souffrir de cette façon. SVP, prenez ma vie et épargnez celle de mes amis.  
  
Peter : Mais c' est une offre bien spéciale que tu nous donnes. Et à bien y penser.. Non. On préfère te voir toi et tes amis mourir de cette façon.  
  
T.K. : Non ! NON !  
  
Rodrigo : Oh que si. De toute façon, on a déjà gagner contre vous. Alors, tu gaspilles ton temps ou je pourrais bien dire. ta vie. Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !  
  
Le sacrifice de T. K. n' avait servi à rien. Sa tentative de sauver ses amis fut un échec. Et il savait très bien que s' il osait une seule fois à attaquer les Digisauveurs Des Ténèbres, il risquerait de mourir. Comment les vaincre alors dans son état ? Comment ? Aucune réponse ne lui était donner. Il commençait à penser que lui et ses amis avaient bel et bien perdu cette bataille et qu' il ne restait plus aucun espoir. Mais pourtant..  
  
Musique : Hypnos ( Digimon Tamers OST 1, Track 31 )  
  
Patamon, Gatomon et Veemon voyaient leurs partenaires en bien mauvais état. Et ils furent impuissants face à ce fléau.  
  
Veemon : Oh non, Davis. C' est pas possible.  
  
Gatomon : Arrête, Kari. Ne te détruis pas, s' il te plait.  
  
Patamon : Qu' est-ce que je peux faire pour T.K. ? Comment je pourrais le soigner ? Je suis sensé l' aider et le protéger. Et voilà qu' il est entrain de mourir sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l' aider. Et tout ça à cause de ces DDT de malheur. J' aimerais tant pouvoir réussir à sauver T.K.  
  
Gatomon : Je voudrais tant trouver un moyen d' aider Kari.  
  
Veemon : Je dois trouver la solution pour sauver Davis.  
  
Les trois Digimons : Je souhaiterais bien être au niveau Méga.  
  
Musique : Digital Field ( Digimon Tamers OST 1, Track 11 )  
  
Soudainement, tel un miracle, une lumière purificatrice enveloppait les trois Digimons et se mirent à grandir. Le petit hamster ailé Digimon avait dépassé ses niveaux Champion et Ultime et se rendait jusqu' à sa forme Méga. Il fut devenu un guerrier tout en armure bleu-argenté de la tête au pied. Il avait douze ailes majestueux, dont 6 de chaque côté, deux sur la tête et le reste sur son dos. Le casque qui recouvrait le visage portait une étoile dorée magnifique. Son allure le rendait éblouissant et respecté. Son nom : Seraphimon. La chatte Digimon s' était rendu à sa dernière forme ou elle avait l' apparence d' un dragon superbement rose aux yeux verts d' émeraudes et aux cornes noires rayés mauves. Son nom : Magnadramon. Et le petit dragon bleu s' était rendu à Imperialdramon Mode Combattant. Il ressemblait à un homme-dragon multicolore avec des ailes rouges puissants et une arme énergétique sur le bras droit. Les trois Digimons n' en croyaient pas leur yeux.  
  
Imperialdramon : Vous. Vous. Vous avez vu ça ?  
  
Magnadramon : Oui. J' en crois pas mes yeux. On est au niveau Méga.  
  
Seraphimon : C' est extraordinaire. Maintenant, il faut libérer Lampmon de l' emprise des Digisauveurs Des Ténèbres.  
  
Les trois monstres digitaux se dirigeaient vers le groupe de vilains. Les DDT n' arrivaient pas à croire que les Digimons de leurs ennemis furent rendus à leur niveau Méga sans l' aide des bons Digisauveurs.  
  
Peter : C' est impossible. Comment peuvent-ils se digivoluer sans leur partenaire humain. Les trois derniers Digisauveurs ont subi le mauvais sort que Lampmon leur a infligé ce qui coupe la connection entre eux et leurs Digimons quand ceux-ci veulent aller jusqu' au niveau suivant. Comment est- ce possible ?  
  
Kelly : Peut-être que leur lien est si puissante qu' elle ne peut être détruite.  
  
Takuro : En tout cas, connection ou pas, ils vont mordre la poussière pour de bon. Lampmon, occupe-toi des Digimons de ces avortons, immédiatement.  
  
Lampmon : Oui, mon maître.  
  
Aussitôt, le génie Digimon attaquait les monstres digitaux de nos héros avec sa technique Fumée Dorée. L' attaque emprisonnait Imperialdramon, le privant de tout mouvement. Lampmon en profitait pour lui donner des coups de poing à répétition afin de l' affaiblir. Mais Magnadramon arrivait et lançait son attaque Tornade De Feu sur le génie Digimon. Celui-ci, furieux, décidait de s' en prendre au dragon rose Digimon. Seraphimon en profitait pour libérer l' homme dragon Digimon de la fumée qui le retenait en utilisant son pouvoir purificateur. Imperialdramon fut libérer et les deux bons monstres digitaux décidaient de secourir leur amie. Lampmon s' apprêtait à utiliser son attaque Ruban Fantôme pour étrangler Magnadramon, mais sa tentative fut interrompue car il recevait le Laser Positron de Imperialdramon de plein fouet. Pendant que le génie Digimon fut « occupé «, le dragon rose Digimon en profitait pour utiliser sa Tornade De Feu pour l' immobiliser d' avantage.  
  
Imperialdramon : Ça y est ! On le tiens !  
  
Magnadramon : Vite ! Dépêche-toi avant qu' il se sauve !  
  
Seraphimon : Oui, d' accord ! Désolé, mais c' est la façon pour te libérer de l' emprise des Digisauveurs Des Ténèbres. Attaque Septième Ciel !  
  
La plus puissante des attaques de l' ange Digimon heurtait le tatouage qui se trouvait sur la nuque de Lampmon et un oiseau noir en sortait. Ensuite, l' oiseau se désintégrait sans laisser de trace et le génie Digimon redevenait le gentil faiseur de bonne action qu' il était au début de cette histoire. T.K. et Davis étaient à la fois étonnés et contents de voir ce qu' il se passait avec Lampmon. Kari, elle, fut trop occupée à faire des exercices au péril de sa vie.  
  
T.K. : Tu as vu ça, Davis ? Nos Digimons ont sauvé Lampmon. Ils sont vraiment extraordinaire.  
  
Davis ( rendu maintenant à 55 ans ) : Mais as-tu vu qu' ils sont tous rendu au niveau Méga sans notre aide ? Comment est-ce possible ?  
  
T.K. : J' ai vu ça, aussi. Je crois que le fait qu' ils ont dû s' inquiéter pour nous a déclencher leur pouvoir de se rendre jusqu' au niveau Méga par eux-mêmes. C' est la seule explication possible.  
  
Davis : Ok, si tu le dis.  
  
Musique : One Vision ( musique utilisé dans Digimon Tamers quand les Digimons des Tamers se rendent au niveau Méga )  
  
Pendant ce temps, les Digisauveurs Des Ténèbres et leur maître MaloMyotismon furent déçus par cette autre défaite.  
  
Rodrigo : Ah non ! C' est pas vrai ! Les Digisauveurs nous ont encore vaincu, alors qu' on était sur le point de les vaincre pour de bon.  
  
Peter : Je vous prie de nous excuser, maître. Nous avons encore failli à notre tâche.  
  
MaloMyotismon : C' est pas grave. Au moins, j' ai pensé à ça. Prends cette sphère.  
  
Peter : À quoi peut-elle bien nous servir ?  
  
MaloMyotismon : Cette sphère peut créer un trou interdimensionnel qui aspire tout sur son passage dès que tu la casses au sol. Ce trou dont je te parle va envoyer nos ennemis dans une dimension de néant sans qu' il puisse s' échapper. Ils y seront pris à tout jamais.  
  
Peter : Ah !!! C' est un très bon plan, maître. Merci beaucoup. Hé hé hé.  
  
Musique : Meteor ( Cowboy Bebop CD-Box, Disc 1, Track 25 )  
  
Cependant, les Mégas Digimons étaient redevenus à leur niveau Disciple et discutait avec Lampmon qui semblait un peu confus.  
  
Lampmon : Mais, qu' est-ce que je fais ici ? Tout ce que je me souviens, c' est que des enfants avec des mauvaises volontés voulaient que je tue leurs ennemis, mais j' ai refusé. Ensuite, plus rien.  
  
Gatomon : Désolé de te dire ça, mais ces enfants dont tu nous a parlés t' ont envoûté et t' ont transformé en être diabolique car ils savaient que tu ne voudrais jamais faire de mal à qui que ce soit.  
  
Lampmon : Est-ce vrai ce qu' elle vient de dire ?  
  
Veemon : J' ai bien peur que oui.  
  
Lampmon : Oh non ! Je suis vraiment désolé d' avoir causé tous ces méfaits. Tout est de ma faute.  
  
Patamon : Mais non. Tu étais simplement sous l' emprise des DDT. Tu ne pouvais rien y faire. Mais maintenant, tu es à nouveau toi-même.  
  
Lampmon : Merci beaucoup. S' il y a quoi que je puisse faire pour vous, nommez-le.  
  
Patamon : Eh bien, tu peux annuler tous les mauvais sorts que les Digisauveurs Des Ténèbres t' ont demandé de faire pour eux.  
  
Lampmon : Aucun problème. C' est déjà fait.  
  
Il clappa des mains et tous les mauvais sorts qu' il avait causé disparaissaient rapidement. MaloMyotismon était redevenu un fantôme. Davis, rendu à 65 ans, reprenait ses 12 ans comme avant. T.K. n' avait plus de terribles crises cardiaques et Kari n' était plus anorexique. Dans le monde réel, les Digisauveurs qui furent victime du mauvais sort redevenaient comme avant. Cody n' avait plus une tête d' horreur, Tai retrouvait son corps tout entier, Sora n' était plus alcoolique et ainsi de suite.  
  
Musique : Yukikau Hitabito ( Digimon Tamers OST 1, Track 05 )  
  
Les trois Digisauveurs félicitaient leurs partenaires Digimons pour les avoir sauvés et libérer Lampmon de l' emprise des DDT.  
  
T.K. : Merci, Patamon. Je te dois une fière chandelle.  
  
Patamon : Ce n' est rien. On est amis pour la vie.  
  
T.K. : Oui. Tu as bien raison.  
  
Cependant, les moments joyeux furent interrompus par Rodrigo qui sifflait fort pour attirer l' attention des héros. Et Peter prenait la parole.  
  
Peter : Eh bien, on dirait que vous avez encore une fois échappé à un de nos plans pour se débarrasser de vous. Mais on n' a pas encore dit notre dernier mot.  
  
Davis : Avoue donc ta défaite au lieu de faire le vantard.. Peu importe tes plans, on réussira toujours à les déjouer.  
  
Gatomon : Tu as compris ?  
  
MaloMyotismon : À votre place, je ne parlerai pas aussi vite. Vas-y, Peter ! Lance la sphère !  
  
Aussitôt, le jeune américain fit tomber la petite boule noire à 8 mètres des héros. Soudainement, un trou apparut et s' agrandissait à une vitesse incroyablement alarmante.  
  
Kari : Mais qu' est-ce c' est que ça ?  
  
Kelly : Ceci sera votre tombeau, sales avortons. Au revoir et bon vent !  
  
Le clan des méchants en profitait pour aller le plus loin possible des lieux. Les Digisauveurs tentaient de s' échapper du trou qui grandissait de plus en plus, mais ce fut trop tard. Ils furent aspirés dans le trou.  
  
T.K. : Accrochez-vous bien !!!!  
  
Davis : Bonne idée, mais comment veux-tu qu' on s' accroche ? Il n' y a pas de bout de racine ou quoi que ce soit pour s' accrocher.  
  
Veemon : Oh non. C' est la fin !!!  
  
Musique : Sousa ( Digimon Tamers OST 1, Track 27 )  
  
Les héros pensaient que leur dernière heure était arrivé, quand, soudain, un avion de guerre rouge arrivait et les sauva du trou du néant. C' était le Redhawk de Garrod Jarrell.  
  
Garrod : Me voilà arriver au bon moment. Je vous dispose ?  
  
T.K. : Sors nous du trou au plus vite. Et Garrod, merci.  
  
Garrod : Ouais, ouais.  
  
Il tentait de quitter le trou, mais il fut à son tour aspiré.  
  
Garrrod : Merde ! Voilà que je suis aspiré moi aussi. Tyrannomon, viens m' aider !  
  
Tyrannomon : Ok.  
  
Le tyrannosaure Digimon était déjà dans son vaisseau, le Bebop, et l' actionna. Le gigantesque vaisseau pénétrait dans le trou absorbeur et arrivait à sortir son ami et les Digisauveurs du piège qu' avaient tendu les Digisauveurs Des Ténèbres. Cependant, le Bebop fut à son tour absorbé. Tyrannomon tentait d' augmenter la vitesse du vaisseau, mais à rien faire. Le trou risquait de les attirer vers le néant. Le chasseur de primes humain eut l' idée d' actionner le rayon interdimensionnel, le dispositif qu' ils utilisaient pour faire des allers-retours dans le monde réel., en espérant que la porte dimensionnelle allait détruire le trou absorbeur. Étant un peu hésitant, le tyrannosaure Digimon actionnait le rayon interdimensionnel et, miraculeusement, le dispositif détruisit le trou du néant, s' échappant de justesse à une mort certaine.  
  
Musique : Too Good Too Bad ( Cowboy Bebop OST 1, Track 11 )  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, les Digisauveurs, les chasseurs de primes et Lampmon se retrouvaient à un lieu qui se trouvait être une forêt. Les deux clans se faisaient leurs adieux.  
  
Garrod : Eh bien, comme prévu, on vous a aidé jusqu' à que vous retrouvez ce génie Digimon. Maintenant, il est temps pour nous de partir. Allez, adieu.  
  
Kari : Avant que vous partez, j' aimerais qu' on vous dise merci de votre aide. Sans vous, les Digisauveurs Des Ténèbres nous auraient finalement vaincu.  
  
Davis : Malgré que notre rencontre fut un peu houleuse.  
  
T.K. : J' espère qu' on se retrouvera un de ces jours. Vous êtes de vrais guerriers.  
  
Tyrannomon : Ouais, merci.  
  
Garrod : Bon, on y va. See You Space Cowboy.  
  
Après terminer sa phrase, Garrod rejoignait son ami dans le Bebop et le vaisseau quitta les lieux. Le génie Digimon remerciait à son tour les Digisauveurs pour l' avoir sauver de l' emprise de leurs ennemis. Et les héros retournaient à leur monde pour retrouver leurs amis.  
  
Musique : Waltz For Zizi ( Cowboy Bebop OST 1, Track 08 )  
  
C' était le soir de la St-Valentin et tous les élèves de l' école secondaire du Japon allaient à la fête pour célébrer cette fête de l' amour. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Tai, Sora, Matt et Amy allaient dans le motel comme prévu pour fêter à leur manière la St-Valentin et Sora prenait l' eau de nature comme breuvage pour la soirée afin d' oublier qu' elle avait bu de l' alcool. Izzy et Mimi dansaient à la fête de l' école. À cette même soirée, Joe et Cody s' étaient trouvés des copines pour la fête. Davis dansait avec Maria Yamamoto, mais fut déçu quand il apprenait que Maria était en fait gaie. Yolei dansait avec Ken, mais celui-ci sentait que quelque chose n' allait pas chez lui, comme le fait qu' il n' arrivait pas à avoir du plaisir avec une fille. Mais ceci était une autre histoire. T.K. et Kari sortaient dehors pour admirer les étoiles.  
  
T.K. : Les étoiles ne sont-elles pas magnifiques ce soir &  
  
Kari : Oui, elles le sont. Eh bien, la soirée de la St-Valentin n' a pas été gâché en fin de compte.  
  
T.K. : Ça, tu l' as dis. Tu sais, depuis notre première rencontre, je t' ai toujours trouvé magnifique.  
  
Kari : Ah oui ? Eh bien, merci. Moi aussi, je te trouve extraordinaire. Et je sais que tu sauras toujours là pour moi. Comme la foi ou tu m' as sauvé des griffes des acolytes de Dragomon ( voir épisode 13 de la saison 2 pour plus de détail )  
  
T.K. : Et je saurai toujours à tes côtés, quoi qu' il arrive. Tu es la fille la plus merveilleuse au monde et je ne veux pas te perdre.  
  
Kari : Oh, T.K.  
  
Et les deux jeunes s' embrassaient avec une parfaite sérénité. Ce qu' ils ne savaient pas, c' est qu' ils furent observés par Patamon et Gatomon.  
  
Patamon : Ils vont très bien ensembles.  
  
Gatomon : Je suis de ton avis. Depuis leur première rencontre qu' ils ne se quittent plus des yeux.  
  
Patamon : Oui. Dis, Gatomon, ça te dirais-tu de danser avec moi en cette fête de la St-Valentin ?  
  
Gatomon : Mais avec plaisir. Toi, tu es un bon danseur contrairement à un certain Digimon que je connais trop et que je ne veux pas mentionner son nom.  
  
Patamon : Merci.  
  
Et aussitôt, les deux Digimons dansaient avec passion sur un toit d' un des immeubles de la ville.  
  
Musique : Akogare ( Digimon Tamers OST 1, Track 23 )  
  
Pendant ce temps dans le Digimonde, plus précisément dans le Bebop, Garrod s' était couché sur le divan, l' air un peu fatigué. Tyrannomon arrivait et tentait de consoler son ami.  
  
Tyrannomon : Voyons. Ne soit pas défaitiste, Garrod. On en trouvera d' autres primes. Tiens, ça par exemple. La prime des Zassomons à 600 000 milles de Digidollars est toujours active. Et aussi ça, que j' ai pris dans les infos dans le monde réel. Anika Tellerman, recherchée pour cambriolage de banque et escrocrie. Sa prime est de 3 000 000 millions de dollars. Qu' en dis-tu ?  
  
Le chasseur de primes humain se levait et allumait une cigarette.  
  
Garrod : Allons-y.  
  
Tyrannomon : Et c' est parti.  
  
Et aussitôt, le Bebop s' en allait à la recherche d' autres primes.  
  
SEE YOU SPACE COWBOY  
  
Aishiteta To Nakeku Niwa Amarinimo Toki Wa Sugite Shimatta Mada Kokoro No Hokorobi Wo Lyasenu Mama Kaze Ga Fuiteru  
  
Kawaita Hitomi De Dareka Naite Kure  
  
The Real Folk Blues Honto No Kanashimi Ga Shiritai Dake Doro No Kawa Ni Tsukatta Jinsei Mo Waruku Wa Nai Ichido Kiri De Owaru Nara  
  
Générique de Fin : The Real Folk Blues ( Cowboy Bebop Vitaminless, Track 01 )  
  
Note de l' auteur : Fiouu. Mon fanfic est fini. J' espère que vous l' appriecerez. J' y mis plus d' une semaine et demi pour le faire. Comme je l' ai dit, ce fanfic se situe dans les épisodes 15 et 16 du fanfic de Miguel, '' Les Digisauveurs Des Ténèbres ''. Pour faire cet épisode, je me suis inspiré un peu de Cowboy Bebop. Pour ceux qui sont fans de Digimon mais qui ne savent ce que c' est Cowboy Bebop, je vous suggère de visiter ce site : http://www.geocities.com/RFBlues/ J' espère que vous apprécierez ce site sur la série de Cowboy Bebop et que vous aimerez la musique de cette série. À bientôt et.  
  
SEE YOU SPACE COWBOY  
  
Francis Doyon 


End file.
